onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Brain
Brain (ブレイン, Burein) is the leader of the the Oración Seis, a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal is to find a very destructive power known as Nirvana, which was sealed away long ago. Inside him dwells another, more evil and dangerous personality, known as Zero (ゼロ, Zero). Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Tetsu Inada (Japanese) Brain has neat gray hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes and dark skin. He has unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight black lines, ones that begin to disappear when the members of the Oración Seis become incapacitated or killed. He is slightly taller and more muscular than most people. After Brain's alter-personality Zero is unleashed, his appearance changes slightly. His hair changes to silver in color andbecomes wavier, his eyes have turned blood red and his skin becomes a much paler color. His Oración Seis mark is located on his chest. Personality He does not respect his opponents, as he often calls them trash or maggots. He is willing to do all that is needed to achieve his goal, which is to awaken Nirvana, a destroying magic. As a leader of a dark guild, he is cruel even to his comrades, as he attacks Cobra for losing to a regular guild. His comrades are just puppets for him, as he says that he can just find new ones when Nirvana is activated. He has two personalities: There is the face he shows to the world, which loves fame and goes by the codename of "Brain" and another hidden face, which loves destruction and goes by the name of "Zero". Brain may be disrespectful and cruel to foes and allies alike but Zero just seeks to destroy everyone and everything. Zero states that from of his perspective, if someone or something has still some kind of form, he, she, or it is worth destroying. This kind of thinking even made him kill the seventh member of Oración Seis, Klodoa, without the latter provoking him in any matter. Brain seems to be somewhat afraid of his other self, Zero, so as a consequence he used every Oración Seis member as a "key" to lock his other personality away and when he was defeated, even warned the Light Alliance about him. Relationships Friends/Allies *Bureau of Magical Development (formerly) Family *Midnight (adoptive son) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): Brain’s main source of offensive power, he has proven himself masterful in dark spells. To cast this kind of Magic, he always made use of Klodoa as a focus. *'Dark Capriccio' (常闇奇想曲, Tokiyami Kisōkyoku lit. Capriccio of Eternal Darkness): A beam of darkness is fired from Klodoa (or in Zero's case, his hands), meant to be used as a drilling offensive attack that can pierce through defenses. Zero, however, has far greater control and is able to manipulate its movement with one hand, cast more than one beam at a time and even use it as a whip. "Capriccio" refers to a music style which is free in form. **'Scream': A stronger and faster version of the technique. **'Zero Slash': Zero uses Dark Capriccio as a whip and attacks the enemy. *'Dark Gravity' (ダークグラビティ, Dāku Gurabiti): As its name implies, it amplifies the gravity in a certain area. *'Dark Rondo' (常闇回旋曲, Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku lit. Rondo of Eternal Darkness): When casted, dark Magic with horror-stricken faces swirls around Klodoa (or Zero's hands), becoming more and more condensed. Brain can then fire the gathered Magic on a wide scale (as he did against the Light Alliance) or focused at an enemy (as he did against Jura). The full effects of this spell are unknown, as it was stopped by Jura Neekis both times. "Rondo" is a music form derived from Italian which is based on recurring elements. *'Dark Delete': Several spheres of darkness are fired continuously from Zero's hands. *'Genesis Zero' (ジェネシス・ゼロ, Jeneshisu Zero): Zero's strongest Magic attack. He first charges green darkness energy on his fingers and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike at his foes to the point of them being engulfed completely by their sheer numbers alone. This technique has been claimed to be capable of erasing a person's soul and their very existence. *'Self-Destruction Spell' (自律崩壊魔法陣, Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin): Brain knows how to easily undo this spell even when it's casted by a powerful Mage such as Jellal even without the cancellation code, being, in fact, the one who created the spell and taught it to Jellal in the first place. *'Organic Link Magic' (生体リンク魔法, Seitai Rinku Mahō): Brain has proven himself capable of using this type of Magic. *'Six Prayers' (六魔将軍 Rokuma Shōgun)(lit. Six Demons): A powerful, advanced spell casted on himself to seal his alternate, fearsome personality, Zero. Living Link Magic is used to make each member of Oración Seis a "key" to Zero's seal. Those metaphoric keys appear as tattoos on Brain's body, and each disappears whenever the corresponding Mage is defeated. When no keys are left, Zero emerges, taking over Brain. *'Requip' (換装 Kansō): Brain has proven himself capable of using this Magic when he requipped a dagger, which he used to hurt an injured Jellal to force Wendy to heal him. As Zero, he was seen requipping a different shirt after removing his cape and jacket. *'Archive' (古文書 Komonjo): As stated and demonstrated by Zero, Brain possesses the same magic as Laytis Hibiki, Archive, which allows him to store vast amount of data away to use them at his advantage, and even to transfer them to allies. This could explain how he has such a vast knowledge of Magic, and how he may have known about Nirvana and Wendy. It also appears to be an extremely rare ability, as Zero thought that this Magic was unique to Brain. *'Telepathy' (思念伝達魔法 Shinen Dentatsu Mahō): Brain has displayed great telepathic abilities, having been capable of mass-communicating with everyone in a wide radius, despite having suffered a heavy defeat from Jura just minutes before, and even to feign Hoteye's voice to draw his enemies in a trap. As Zero, he was capable of effortlessly jacking into Hibiki's own Telepathy to communicate with the Light Team. Enhanced Speed: Despite his large size, Brain has shown to possess remarkably great speed, having been able to cover the distance of several meters which separated him from Jura in a second, appearing behind the Wizard Saint while he was still retaining his cast position. As Zero, he was shown effortlessly evading Natsu's attacks whiteout even assuming a proper fighting stance. Enhanced Strength: As Zero, he seems to be quite strong, because he managed to pummel Natsu, an expert in close range fighting who possesses great strength in his own right, with nothing more but his sheer fists. Immense Magical Power: As Zero, he possesses a large amount of Magical power. He can release his Magical energy into a potent aura around him, which can even make the ground shake. The Light Team described his Magic as the most disgusting one they had ever felt. Weapons *'Klodoa' *'Dagger': Aside from normally wielding Klodoa like a staff, Brain is shown to possess a short dagger, with an intricately decorated cross-shaped handguard, which in the anime was given a large green stone at the end of the hilt. He requipped it to stab Jellal, who was in a comatose-like state due to the effects of Etherion, in one arm, in order to alarm Wendy and force her to heal the man. History Brain once was in charge of the Bureau of Magical Development where he created hundreds of types of Magic, one of those being self-destruction Magic that he taught to Jellal. During his time working there, he took Milkovich Ultear from Ur, in order to make her more powerful and use her as a member of the Oración Seis guild. However, Ultear's power was too big, so Brain realized that he won't be able to make a connection of Six Prayers with her. Brain then left the laboratory right before it exploded by Magical power overload. Brain was also responsible in taking five children with the highest Magical power at the time from the Tower of Heaven and trained them to become members of Oración Seis Guild and six keys, which sealed his other personality, Zero, who only loves destruction. Synopsis Oración Seis Arc Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Oración Seis Category:Dark Mages Category:Oración Seis members Category:Guild Master